A Day In the Life of a Delusional FY Fanatic!
by Shiro Yuki
Summary: Are you obsessed with FY? Do your friends think you're too crazy for anime? Then you can relate to this story!


Disclaimer: I don't own any FY characters, and I don't really want to, cause if I did, there wouldn't be anymore Fushigi Yugi OVA by Yu Watase, they'd be by me...and then there wouldn't be any surprise in it for me any more. Well, there would DEFINITELY be surprise for you when suddenly Miaka is slain and Shiro Yuki somehow mysteriously pops into the story line and marries Tamahome...but one day leaves him for Tasuki, but later changes her mind, once again, and goes back to Tama! It would go on and on in a similar fashion, and you'd very quickly give up on it and stop watching, at this point I would go broke and be begging Ms. Watase to buy FY back from me so I can stop living on the streets! 

  
  


AUTHOR'S NOTE TO READERS: Okay! Before you start reading this, I gotta tell you something so you won't flame me (please don't flame me! I'm fragile! I'm weak! I can't take it!). Even though the character's name in Shiro Yuki, IT'S NOT ME! I just happen to like that name! I DID NOT write myself into this fic in any way! And remember, this is only the first chapter, so don't judge it right away! OMG, I'm making you not even want to read it, aren't I? PLEASE READ IT! I'll make you a deal okay, give it a try, sign your review, and I'll read your fan fics! Even if you hate it (which I don't think you will, but just in case you do by some slim chance), at least you get one more person reading your story! Sounds like a good deal, huh? ENJOY! 

  
  
  
  


*A Day In the Life of a Delusional FY Fanatic!*

Chapter One:

Psycho Shiro?

  
  


"Beep Beep Beep"

  
  


"Stop beeping in my ear, Neko-chan, I'm up! Hey...wait a minute, you must be confused , it's not even noon yet! What are you waking me up for?"

  
  


*SMACK* (no, that wasn't a kiss) "You are such an IDIOT, Shiro! School? Remember that? We go there when we aren't sick? 'Member? Mom's already in he car waiting for you! I hope you went to sleep with your make-up on, I can't even tell the difference!"

  
  


"Are you saying I'm naturally beautiful and don't require make-up, Neko-chan?"

  
  


"Ummm....sure, just get your ass out of bed! I want to be at school 10 minutes ago!"

  
  


"Then maybe you should invent a time machine, Neko-chan, cause I still have to get ready, my public awaits!" Shiro Yuki kicks Neko out, and slams the door behind her, then opens it when she realizes she has to walk down the hall to brush her teeth, and go to the laundry room to grab her uniform shirt. 

  
  


½ an hour later...

  
  
  
  


"Shiro-san! I think mom just left! You and I have to take the bus now! Not to mention the fact that school started 15 minutes ago, and I have a test, or should I say, had a test!"

  
  


Shiro walks glamorously late down the stairs, "So we're late, it's no big deal, at least I look gorgeous!"

  
  


Neko stares at her in disbelief, "YOU LOOK EXACTLY THE SAME AS YOU DID IN BED! Ew! That sounded wrong! Anyway, now we gotta take the bus, fuck, do you even care that Ms. Mc Gonagall is seriously gonna kick my ass when I walk in late?"

  
  


"You actually think we'll make it to first period without bus fare?"

  
  


"You don't have money again? What do you do with it?"

  
  


"Duh? What the fuck do you think I do with money"

  
  


"With the rate it disappears at, I'm gonna guess you use it for toilet paper!"

  
  


"Well, I simply can't walk alone, you'll have to walk with me!"

  
  


"Fuck that! I'm gone!" SLAM! 

  
  


"But, I don't know how to set the alarm!" Anne glances at her watch, and now feels the sudden urgency to get to school, "Never mind, what are the chances someone will choose TODAY to rob us?"

  
  


Shiro puts on her way-too-high-cause-she's-already-5'7 hooker boots and waltzes out the door, locking it, but neglecting to set the alarm. She reassures herself on the way out that she's made the right decision, "*There would have been more of a problem if I'd set the alarm wrong, not turning it on at all is a good idea!*"

  
  


20 minutes later...

  
  


Shiro waits in line for the attendance office at Juso's All Girl School. She yawns and day dreams about her nice warm bed in her extremely messy room. This makes her think of her mother screaming at her last night to tidy it. She shudders...*that turned into a day-nightmare faster than usual.* She peers over the girl-in-front-of-her's head....*still ten more girls thinking up lame excuses for being late to go.* 

  
  


"Shiro-san, you seem tired!"

  
  


"Hm? Oh, hey Tama, yah, I am. Gawd this line is long!"

  
  


"You are aware it's really pathetic that you are daydreaming about an anime character, aren't you?"

  
  


"Hey, I go to an all-girls school! Who else am I suppose to think about? I certainly will not degrade myself to start thinking about hot movie stars I'm never gonna get! At least you aren't real, so technically, I can have you whenever I want just by thinking about you..."

  
  


"Don't you find it sad that you have to explain your actions to a figment of your imagination?"

  
  


"That's it! I'm gonna stop thinking of you...NOW"

  
  


"Ms. Yuki?"

  
  


"Huh?"

  
  


"Did you want to sign in? You're blocking the line!"

  
  


~blush~" Um, yes please"

  
  


"Reason for tardiness?"

  
  
  
  


"Weeeeell...you see, I was on my way to school, when I came across an injured bunny who had been run over by a car. I did everything I could for it, but it was too late. It was then that I realized that the bunny had baby bunnies beside it, and I took it upon myself to get them to the nearest animal shelter. But, after depositing them at the animal shelter, a blind man approached me and told me he'd lost his daughter, so I offered to help him, which was VERY difficult because he didn't know what she looked like! But, after a ½ an hour searching, I saw a girl crying, and I asked why she was crying, and she said she had tried to trick her daddy and felt just awful about it! So, I reunited the two, and started back on my way to school, when suddenly there was a beam of light..."

  
  


"*sigh* So that will be another late for the bus, alright Ms. Yuki?"

  
  


"Fine."

  
  


Shiro glances at the time on her late slip, it's 9:45. "Wow! I was in that attendance line for a long time! Man, wasn't that bunny/blind man story good! I should be a writer," she thinks to herself, "Anyway, it's 2nd period! Ha! I have Computers! Time to go on the Internet and have fun! Ew! Not porn...yucky!"

  
  


"Hey, Shiro!" 

  
  


*Oh please let this one be real, those figments of my imagination really can get on my nerves sometimes!*... Shiro turns around, a pretty girl with short brown hair and deep chocolate eyes greets her with a frown, it's Tomoko. "Hey Tomoko-chan!"

  
  


"Shiro! Where were you first period! We had a pop quiz! Mr. Watase says if you miss one more class, he's gonna fail you!"

  
  


"EEEEKKK! But, I never fail! He's gotta hear me blind bunny story! That'll soften him up! You gotta help me Tomoko-chan!"

  
  


"Well...you are lazy and get away with everything, but yah, I'll help you, in fact I already did!"

  
  


"Really?"

  
  


"Yup! I told him you were out late last night drinking, so the reason you were late for school was cause you were hung over!"

  
  


~Shiro's jaw drops to the floor~ "You didn't!"

  
  


"No...but I'm gonna if you're late one more time, I'm only looking out for what's best for you! Oops! Gotta run, time for Physics"

  
  


"I got a mother to do that for me already, you know!" Shiro yells after her. Still, she feels strangely fortunate to have a friend like Tomo-chan.

  
  


Shiro glances at her watch, "Shit...*I really need time management classes*...10 minutes late for Computers!"

  
  


Shiro runs up the stairs, praying that Ms. Heika will be later than she is...no such luck.

  
  


"Ms. Yuki! What do you have to say for yourself?"

  
  


"Umm...Is that a new hair style, Ms. Heika-SAMA? You look especially lovely today! Can I freshen your coffee for you? I'm terribly sorry I'm late, I stayed late last period because my math teacher was having difficulty solving a mathematical problem, and, being the algebraic GENIUS I am..."

  
  


"Ms. Yuki, I happen to have looked over your transcript recently...Your mid-term was only a 65%!"

  
  


"Uhhhh...well, you see, I don't want to make the other students feel stupid by using my...um...advanced mathematical skills...so, I tend to play it pretty low key, as not to draw to much attention to the fact that an acclaimed genius, such as myself, goes to a less then academically stellar school and..."

  
  


"ALRIGHT! Ms. Yuki, enough with this preposterous tale! Just get to work on your TURING assignment!"

  
  


"Sure, no problem"

  
  


Shiro breezes into her chair and boots up her computer, smiling... "*Mathematical genius my ass! Hmmm...maybe my tales aren't as believable as I thought they were*"...

  
  


"You think?"

  
  


"O, shut up, Chiriko! We can't all be as smart as you are!"

  
  


"You could at least put the effort into school, you are so lazy!"

  
  


"Well at least I'm gonna finish school! You're dead! Ha Ha Ha! Not only are you a fictitious character, you're a dead one, so even in the imaginary land of The Universe of the Four Gods, you won't make past the 6th grade!"

  
  


"Ouch...you don't have to be so mean! I'm still smarter than you are!"

  
  


"Hey! What's up with this? You guys are all so nice to Miaka in the anime! Why not me? I can be all sweet and shit too!"

"When pigs fly..."

  
  


"What was that? That's it! You had your chance! ...BEGONE YOU LITTLE GIT!"

Shiro snapped back into reality...*Why is everyone staring at me like that?*

  
  


"Um...Shiro-chan...who are you calling little git?" Fui-ren asked with a freaked out look on her face.

  
  


*Whoops! Did I say that out loud? Gosh this is embarrassing! Think fast...I GOT IT!* " Tee Hee...I'm sorry I didn't mean to alarm everyone and seem crazy! It's just that someone sent me a computer virus and I got so angry when it started to eat away at my Turing file, that I couldn't control my emotions! Sorry for disturbing you all...in more ways then one...um...carry on!"

  
  


BRIIIIIINNGGGG BRIIIIIIINNGG

  
  


*Saved by that annoying school bell, never thought I'd love to hear it this much!* "Lunch Time! Coming Fui-ren?"

  
  


"Um...yah sure..."

  
  
  
  


"Yummy! Curry Bread and Rice! My favourite! Um...aren't you eating anything Shiro-chan?" asked Tomoko inquisitively. 

  
  


"What? Of course not! I won't eat so early in the day! I don't want to get fat!" 

  
  


"Omigawd! Has anyone every told you how stupid you are? My Bio teacher told us that when you eat at night time, like most binge eaters who starve themselves all day do, you get fat cause you aren't getting any exercise when you're asleep!" Fui-Ren said in her I'm-smart-than-you-and-I-know-it tone of voice.

  
  


"Hmmmm...makes sense, Miaka eats all day long and never gets fat!" Shiro said with a smile.

  
  


"Miaka who? Is that another character from that anime you're constantly obsessed with? It gets kinda scary when you talk about them like real people." Tomo said with a hint of concern in her voice.

  
  


"Well, in a way they sort of are real, like when you think about them, they seem real, it's just like I was telling Tama-chan this morning...What?"

  
  


Her friends were starring at her like she was a complete psycho.

  
  


"You were talking a make-believe character? Are you feeling alright? Is everything okay at home?" Fui-Ren said in her I-am-much-saner-than-you-are-by-far tone of voice.

  
  


"HA HA HA! Did I say 'telling' I meant....SELLING! I was selling my Tamahome poster to a comic store, because it's very rare, and I was in serious need for cash...*the day I sell my Tama poster is the day I die*... Yup...so anyway, they bought it...*just like I hope you'll buy this lie*...and gave me $35 for it! Not bad, huh?"

  
  


The look on her friends faces softened a little, but they still looked sceptical to wether this story was true or not.

  
  


BRRRIIIIIIIINNNGGG BRIIIIIIINNGGG!

  
  


*That bell and I have become really good friends today...* 

  
  
  
  


Last Thoughts: Well, that's it for now! Oh! But one thing in case you were confused, when Shiro is "talking" to FY characters, that's all in her head, she's not

speaking aloud, unless otherwise specified! Oh, I don't know, I guess this is pretty obvious, but just in case, things in italics are thoughts (Duh! They know that!). Well, at least they're supposed to be, but last time I uploaded a story on FanFiction, it got rid of all my italics, so just in case it doesn't work, I put stars around thoughts too! Hope you liked the fic, if you didn't, remember what we talked about earlier! I should have the next chapter up in the next few days, where I'll bet more of your favourite FY characters will pop up more frequently (Did I just give away the story?...maybe, o well, too lazy to erase it now!) AR-EEEE-GA-TO!

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
